


Surprise!

by Snorp_Lord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Werewolf Sex, blame my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Jackie goes to check on Chase after he's been acting strangely. Turns out there's a pretty good reason he doesn't want to come out of his room.
Relationships: Jackieboyman/Chase Brody, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ema670](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/gifts).



“Chase? Chase, I heard some weird noises in here, are you alright?” Jackie knocked on the door gently, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Even off-duty, he couldn’t help wanting to look into things, especially where the others were concerned. And when he’d heard whimpers from Chase’s room...that was enough for it to start gnawing on his nerves.

The silence didn’t help. “I can hear you breathing in there, bud. I’m not mad or anything. I’m just worried. You’ve been jumpy all day, and now you’re just holed up in your room avoiding all of us.” Still silence from Chase. “Henrik was worried too. He wanted to check in on you, but he’s totally buried in work again, go figure. When is he ever not?”

It was still quiet. “Chase, if you don’t open the door on three, I’m gonna open it! I’m counting now!” 

Still nothing. “One!”

No answer. He could still hear the breaths. “Two!”   
  
Was Chase really not going to answer? He was so sure he wouldn’t have to do this. “Three!”

Jackie braced himself and shoved the door open, slamming it shut behind him. Not like it could lock, anyway, since Henrik had removed the lock for Chase’s own safety. He’d protested a little, but Henrik wasn’t having any of it. If there had been a lapse in the middle of the night, none of them would be able to get in. They’d have to break down the door. So the lock had to go. Which was why it was so easy to open the door and shut it behind him.

But then he turned around.

“...Oh. H-Hi there.”

Crouched in the middle of the room was the biggest wolf Jackie had ever seen. Light grey fur rose and fell in time with its soft breathing, ears perked up in a way that suggested he couldn’t just try and open the door to slip away. He’d already been heard. Had this thing eaten Chase? What if it was lurking in his room to eat them all? Picking them off one by one, first eating poor Chase and now him and then whoever came to look for them would be next-

The wolf whined. He paused, tilting his head to the side slightly. On closer inspection...the wolf seemed to be cowering, almost. And there was a rather distinctive scar on its temple. One that he knew Chase also had. Apparently due to hitting his head on a table while filming a video. The scar was almost a perfect circle, save for the slight jagged protrustions around the edge. Even with fur ringing the pale mark, he would know it anywhere. 

“...Chase, bud? Is that you? Th-Thought only Marvin did that ‘turning into animals’ thing. You trying to steal his thunder, pal?” Jackie’s hands were shaking a little bit. Okay. Okay, Chase was an actual  _ wolf.  _ A big big wolf staring right at him and clearly having noticed there was someone in his room that wasn’t there before. Dogs could recognise faces, right? That was something he’d seen when they’d been looking at adopting one. But was that the same for a wolf? He couldn’t be sure, so he focused on making his voice soothing and gentle. Hopefully that would keep Chase calm. Jackie would prefer not being eaten tonight. A phrase he didn’t think he’d ever have to say again _.  _

“I’m gonna get a little closer, yeah? Just a little bit. Slowly. You can see how I’m getting just a little bit closer to you, nothing to worry about-” He stepped just a bit closer, and Chase growled at him. “Alright, I’m stopping here. Are you okay?”

For a moment, Chase paused in place, lifting his head and taking a few deep sniffs. Was he...checking for Jackie’s scent, maybe? Checking it was someone familiar?

Whatever he smelled, Chase didn’t lunge at him immediately. Jackie took it as a good sign. He got another step into the room, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’m not gonna hurt you, bud. You know me. It’s Jackie. I’m your friend, remember? I’m gonna get close. Would you like pets? Pets on your head?” The wolf seemed to get excited by the idea, tail thumping lightly on the carpet and ears perking up again. Jackie used the excitement to get within arm’s reach. “You’re a good pup, yes you are, yes you are!”

The fur came up to his wrists in places as he pet Chase’s head. Okay, slightly weird, but he could deal with this. Just like human Chase, but...the werewolf version. He could keep the big lug occupied until the sun came up, and then everything could go back to normal. Really, he didn’t even have to mention anything to the others. Nothing was going to happen.

Chase seemed to have other ideas. As Jackie continued to pet him, he leaned into it more and more, hovering over the hero until Jackie had to sit and lean back just to keep it up. “You’re gonna squish me if you lie down!”

That didn’t stop him one bit. Soon enough, Jackie found himself pinned under the suffocating bulk of Chase’s wolf form. “Hey, come on-! Get off, I’m not a pillow!” He wriggled around as much as he could, lifting and trying to weakly kick out his legs. “I’ll tickle you somehow! Get off me, I’m gonna get crushed-!”

There was a low, dangerous growl above him. Jackie froze. It was only now he realised how compromising this position looked. Anyone who walked into Chase’s  _ totally unlocked  _ room would see Jackie pinned under a huge wolf, struggling for breath, squirming. More than a little suspicious. “Okay, Chase. You need to move off.”

Another growl. Closer now. The feeling of warm breath dissipating over his neck, then over his stomach, only to pause right between his legs. Chase could have opened his jaw and ripped Jackie apart with almost no effort right now. 

So why was he breathing so heavily?

Jackie huffed out a sharp breath and tried to press his hips back into the carpet. “Ch-Chase. Bud, you gotta lift up. That’s not something you wanna-” 

Mid-sentence, Chase’s teeth caught on the fabric of Jackie’s jeans and tore them open like wrapping paper. One huge canine scraped across his boxers too, slashing a line across them and drawing a panicked whine from Jackie. If that tooth had gone even a centimetre further down…

“Chase, we can’t-! You’re a wolf right now, how do you even know how-” His words were cut off as a large tongue swiped from his inner thigh up to his abdomen. “O-Oh God. Chase, you gotta stop. You’re like twice my  _ ngh-”  _ Another long lick. This one slower, lingering, and he whined softly. “-I can’t...I can’t do this,  _ oh fuck-!  _ I can’t just-” He gave up on talking. Every time he tried, he would have to cut himself off with another gasp or whine.

Soon enough, Jackie was hard and panting under him, staring up with half-lidded eyes. This was...so goddamn weird. It was still Chase, up there, still the same blue eyes trained down on him that he’d been daydreaming about for weeks. And...well, he’d be lying if he said he’d never  _ ever  _ imagined this kind of thing happening. He just wasn’t expecting it to be now. And with Chase.

“Just...go slow. I-If you want to,” he mumbled, raising his hips up a little. “...B-But if you don’t want to, that’s fine too, no pressure!” Jackie’s voice definitely shot up in pitch as his hips were lifted up. His eyes drifted down, despite his better judgement, and  _ oh God.  _ That was...That thing was practically bigger than his forearm. “Um- Chase, I don’t think that’s going to go in. I-I appreciate the vote of confidence, but-”

Of course, Chase didn’t take much notice. How could he? He probably didn’t even understand the words being said to him. He easily lifted Jackie’s legs up to approximately waist height, clawing at whatever was left of his jeans and underwear, cutting the rest of the fabric into confetti. It should have been scary. 

Instead, Jackie felt warmth pooling in his stomach faster than ever. 

The head pressed against him gently, and all Jackie could do was look down to watch, his breath caught in his throat. But neither of them moved for a long moment. Confused, Jackie raised his head. “What’s…are you worried about me?” Of course. He was still Chase in there, even under all the fur. “Hey, I’m okay. Just...need you to go slow. Or I don’t even think I’ll be able to sit right later, much less do my training.” 

Something about his calm words and his easy smile clearly reassured Chase. Before long, he was being lifted up just a little more, so he was half off the ground and more or less completely at Chase’s mercy. He had to bite his lip to stifle a sound.

“Just go slow. Remember? You’re doing a good  _ fuuuuuuck-” _ Any further thoughts scattered like leaves in the wind. There was so much weight bearing down on him, pressing into him, and Jackie fumbled to grab onto anything just to keep himself from losing it so early. “Chase- Chase, wait a sec-”

But that wasn’t happening. Once Chase was pushing in, he didn’t stop, though he at least went slowly enough that the most he had to cope with was a dull ache as he was stretched around it. His hand wandered down from next to his head and down between his legs, awkwardly trying to stroke himself, forcing his body to relax as he let out a strangled moan.

Chase took it as an encouraging sign. He pushed the last few inches into Jackie and just relished the warmth, especially as the hero finally relaxed a little around him and he could start to move.

“Fuckfuckfuck, Chase, please-” 

Begging wasn’t necessary. But he definitely felt a growl rumble against his chest when he did, and he barely had a chance to say it again before Chase pulled back and snapped into him, harder, and he choked on his own strangled noise. “P-Please! Please, Chase, please please please-!” Jackie begged over and over, even as Chase was pounding into him hard enough to drive his whole body further up, only to be yanked back down onto each thrust, and all he could do was keep begging and stroking himself, loudly sobbing in need. God, it was so rough, but it was perfect, and Jackie could feel himself hurtling towards his orgasm like he was free-falling from a fifth-storey window.

Turned out that was practically gentle by comparison. 

* * *

  
  


Henrik wandered past Chase’s room about an hour later. He’d let Jackie go to check on him while doing paperwork- to ease his concerns if nothing else- and there had been no sign of either of them since. More likely than not, they were just watching a movie. Or playing games. Something that would be perfectly innocent and give him absolutely no reason for the nagging concern that was gnawing at him.

“Excuse me boys. I just wanted to see-”

Oh.

Was that...a wolf? A pretty massive one, by the look of it, and Henrik would have backed out the room if his legs were working. Though thankfully, the fact they didn’t meant that he got to see more of what was happening.

Pinned under the wolf was Jackie. He still had his hoodie on, even, but even with it in the way Henrik could see some kind of bulge in his stomach. “... _ Mein Gott,  _ Jackie, really? You couldn’t leave him to it?”

Jackie gave him a goofy, worn-out smile from under Chase. “Didn’t...know he was…” Something twitched, and Jackie’s whole body shuddered. “He has a  _ knot.  _ An actual knot. I can’t even move either way, but like-” He cut himself off again, trying to muffle a moan with his hand. “He’s pressing on  _ everything.  _ Every time it moves I-  _ fuckfuckfuck! _ ”

“That’s what you get for sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”   
  
“I’m hard again.”

“I can see that from here.”   
  
“He’s still asleep. Wait- You knew, why didn’t you say something-?!”   
  


“I didn’t know. I suspected. You’re not complaining, are you? You’re still leaking.”

“That’s  _ his _ ,” Jackie whined, trying to squirm even a little bit. “I’m covered in the stuff. I gotta take a shower.”

“It should go away once he’s back to his usual self.” Henrik shut the bedroom door behind him. “If anything, it’s better for us that he’s worn out and sleeping. Less chance of biting, in case it really can be passed on that way.” 

  
“He nearly bit me. Holy fu- I didn’t even think about that!”   
  
“Maybe next time, hm? I don’t particularly like being left out. After all…” He trailed off rather purposefully, smirking down at Jackie. “It’s hardly fair if you two are the ones having all the fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may write the threesome but lbr I'll forget in ten minutes


End file.
